superhumans can love humans, right?
by ChibiSteve-hisvoiceislove
Summary: Steve Rogers has decided to tour the world, and he invites the healing Agent Coulson. So they set off, on a trip to discover not only things that Steve missed, but about each other as well... -FINAL CHAPTER POSTED ON AUGUST 16TH-
1. After the War

**Chapter One: After the war**

_Steve_

After the war with Loki, I have decided to see the world, visit museums, and catch up on what I missed, because there are a lot of things I don't know about the world... And myself.

But I'm not going alone. After we all found out that Coulson was alive, we made sure his recovery was a quick one. I visited him every day. And once he recovered, he received a year off from work thanks to Fury.

I invited him on my trip. For no reason other than that I need a guide.

So our journey begins. One year, two men, the world.


	2. Handling, Webs, and Blushing

**Chapter Two: Handling, Webs, and Blushing**

_3__rd__ person_

Steven looks up at Agent Coulson with worry in his eyes. "You will be able to handle this, right?" He passes a hand through his hair and touches the scar on Coulson's chest softly, making Agent Coulson shiver.

"I've been cleared by my doctor, Captain. He says I'm in better shape now than I was before." The brunette responds curtly. "Besides, you need a guide. I've been most everywhere." Steve stands back up and lowers Coulson's shirt.

"Wounds look good, Agent Coulson. We leave early in the morning. I'll come and wake you." The blond smiles at the shorter man. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must speak to Agent Romanov." Coulson watches the superhuman leave and close the door lightly, and then sits on the edge of his bed.

"You're in over your head, Phil..." The Agent speaks softly to himself. "A whole year with just Captain America..." He shakes his head lightly and climbs under the covers, falling into a deep sleep.

Steve wanders to Natasha's room, and hears talking. He knocks on the door, twice, and Clint answers the door, Natasha's bed sheet wrapped around him messily. "Oh, hey Captain." Hawkeye mumbles. Steve doesn't take notice of his sex hair - or he tries not to.

"I must speak with Miss Romanov." Steve says. Clint looks back into the room and sighs.

"She's a little preoccupied, Captain..." He smirks and looks back at Steve. "Tied-up in her web, one might say."

"Hawk! I need my nest to be infiltrated!" Natasha calls out. Clint smiles.

"I'm sorry, Captain. Have fun on your trip with Phil." And with that, Clint closes the door and a few moments later... Well, it's not hard to figure out what Steve heard.

The next morning, Steve wakes up at 3. He dresses in a white long-sleeve, some black jeans, and white boots. He walks over to Coulson's room and sets his luggage outside the door before entering. There Phil Coulson lies, curled up in his bed, dreaming. Steve smiles lightly and kneels down by the side of his bed where Phil's face is.

"Agent Coulson..." Steve murmurs softly, touching the agent's cheek. "Agent Coulson..." He repeats, moving a hand through the brunette's hair lightly. Phil's eyes open and he sees Steve's smiling face. He blushes furiously and sits up. "Hurry and get dressed." Steve picks up Phil's luggage. "I'll be waiting by the car." He exits the room.

Phil appears by the car and doesn't see the world's first superhero anywhere. He sighs and leans against the car, waiting silently, quietly, with expectations.


	3. Matter of Moments

**Chapter Three: Matter of Moments**

_Phil_

I wait by the car, for hours it seems, but it's only a matter of moments. When the Captain does appear though, he smiles at me. My heart races, my cheeks heat up and I stare at my feet, trying to keep my eyes off of his noticeable muscles.

"Agent Coulson," Just hearing his voice is enough to make me look up. "You're leaning against my door." I blush furiously and go over to the passenger's side and sit inside the car. In only a few moments, this superhuman has managed to make me blush twice.

I'm basically silent for the rest of the car ride to the airport, leaning my forehead against the window -as if that could cool my constant blush- to make it seem like I'm sleeping. But really, I'm thinking about what I've gotten myself into.


	4. I'm not used to planes like this

**Chapter Four: I'm not used to planes like this**

_Steve_

I follow Agent Coulson onto the plane and am instantly amazed. There are televisions on the back of each seat and tables come out of them too. He finds our seats and lets me take the window.

"Captain…?" I hear him call me out of my gazing out the window and see an attendant standing by his seat. "Do you want anything to drink, Captain?" I look at the attendant who winks at me. I fluster with my words.

"A-Ah… I-I'll have a coke." I reply, and then look out the window again. I feel Agent Coulson sigh beside me and look at him out of the corner of my eyes. He is sitting there, his eyes closed, his face relaxed. I wonder when he last had a vacation, or any time off besides when he was in the hospital…

**Author's Note: So. If you guys haven't figured it out by now, my chapters are short and sweet. Chapter Five is a little more satisfying, and I will probably post that tomorrow. Happy 4th of July!**


	5. Frightening

**Chapter Five: Frightening**

_Phil_

I try to hide the fact that I don't like flying. It doesn't last long. When we start to pull out of the terminal I tense up, hoping that the Captain doesn't notice. With my luck though, he will, and he does.

"Agent Coulson, are you alright?" He asks, looking down at me. I avoid his stares and just nod, holding onto the arm rests tightly. Then I realize the thing I'm holding onto on my right is his hand, and not the armrest. Much to my surprise, I pull away just as we take off. I freak out and bury my face in his shoulder, muffling my whimpers. He puts the armrest up and wraps an arm around me, holding me tight to him. "Flying is a frightening thing, sir. Do not be ashamed."

"B-But I am ashamed…" I whisper as I feel him tighten his grasp on me. I clench at his shirt and fight back the tears threatening to escape my eyes. "Don't let go of me, Captain…"

**Author's Note: Hopefully the fiction has become more interesting. Thank you for your continuous support and chapter 6 will be up tomorrow morning!**


	6. First Name Basis

**Chapter Six: First Name Basis**

_Steve_

The flight is a long one, as our first stop is in England. Agent Coulson and I become comfortable with each other quickly. Instead of looking out the window, I close it to make sure he doesn't become afraid again.

If he does, though, I got an eye mask and earplugs when I went to the bathroom. That way, all he would feel is me holding him… and he would be okay.

Halfway through the flight, I accidentally call him Phil. He shrugs it off and says to call me that from now on. Considering we will be travelling the world together, he says we should be on a first name basis. I agree with him.

**Author's Note: So. This chapter was kind of a filler but it should show you how much Steve is getting used to Phil. The next chapter is one of my favorites. It will be posted tomorrow so stay tuned.**


	7. Fluffy Pillows and First Kisses

**Chapter Seven: Fluffy pillows and first kisses**

_3__rd__ person_

When Phil and Steve arrive to their hotel at near midnight in London, the first thing Steve does is go take a shower. Phil lies down on the bed and hugs a pillow. When Steve exits the shower, Phil is snoring. He laughs lightly and pulls Phil's shoes off, making the smaller man wake up.

"Sorry," Steve apologizes, "I just don't want you sleeping in shoes. It's not comfortable." He smiles and pulls the covers over Phil.

"These pillows are crazy comfortable, Captain." Phil murmurs sleepily. Steve smiles and leans down to touch the pillow. Phil leans up and brushes his lips against Steve's lightly before falling back asleep.

**Author's Note: KYAAAAA FINALLY OKAY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIND OUT HOW TO WRITE THEIR FIRST KISS AND OMG IT WORKED**

**/shrugs it off/**

**okay. so. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3 I will be updating tomorrow. stay tuned.**


	8. I kissed the Captain

**Chapter Eight: I kissed the Captain**

_Phil_

When I wake up I look around and see Steve doing push-ups in only his underwear. I blush and get up, then make my way to the bathroom.

"Phil...?" I stop walking when I hear his voice, and turn around to see him staring at me. I can't read his expression; I've never seen it on him. "Why did you kiss me last night?"

What is he talking about? I never- oh crap. I kissed him. Okay, Phil, think! What can you say to get out of this?

"Um... I wasn't really awake when I did that... And it was more like... Brushing my lips against yours. I'm sorry, Captain. That won't happen again."

Steve nods and then goes back to his morning workout, but there is a bit of sadness in his eyes.


	9. Since I was a mere child

**Chapter Nine: Since I was a mere child**

_Steve _

After we both dress, we exit the hotel room. I look at Phil to see where we will be heading first.

"We should see Buckingham palace first. The Queen lives there. We'll have lunch and then we can go to the World War Two museum, dinner, and the Eye." He states, reading off of his notepad.

"The Eye?" I question him. He nods and smiles.

"It's a giant Ferris Wheel. Granted, I don't like heights, but... I thought it would be nice. And it will be at night so I can't see how high up we will be." He explains. I nod and follow him to a cab, and he tells the driver where to go.

I observe him as we drive to the Palace. He looks out the window, eyes full of excitement, camera in hand. I find myself asking when his last vacation was.

"Oh, I don't normally go on vacations... The last one was when I was a mere child. I travel, yes... But I never really see where I am." He answers me softly. "If I seem really excited, I apologize."

I sit back and sigh. I wonder what it's like, to go on your first vacation in all those years and be with an old-fashioned superhuman.


	10. Safe in your Arms

**Chapter Ten: Safe in your arms**

_Phil _

We sit down in our little capsule on the Eye, Steve sitting across from me. We start moving and I instinctively shut my eyes tightly. I feel the Captain's hand take mine.

"Phil, do not be afraid. I am right here. Open your eyes and look right at mine." He whispers softly. I shake my head.

"I can't..." I mumble, shaking lightly. I feel his other hand graze my face lightly and I find myself opening my eyes. He smiles lightly at me and keeps his eyes on mine.

"Do not look away from my eyes. Promise?" He asks. I nod slowly. He smiles and moves his hand away from my face. I watch him carefully. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap, cradling me. I blush furiously and bury my face in his chest. "I'm right here, Phil... You're safe."

**AU: So. This is 10/16 chapters completed finally. I'm already finished with writing the ending to this story. I hope you are all enjoying it. The next update will be on Monday, probably in the late afternoon. Keep reviewing and supporting AgentAmerica!**


	11. You & Me

**Chapter Eleven: You and Me**

_3rd person_

When Phil and Steve reenter their hotel room, Phil looks at Steve. "Um... Steve?" Steve turns and looks at the smaller man. "Last night... I meant to kiss you." Steve smiles lightly.

"Really? Why would you want to kiss me, though?" The captain replies. Phil smiles.

"Because I like you. A lot..." Phil replies. Steve smiles and hugs Phil. "W-What are you doing, Captain?" Phil blushes.

"I like you too."

**AU: There are only 5 chapters remaining! 10 more days and this will all be over! The next update will be Wednesday morning! Please review and continue supporting!**


	12. Scraped & Scared

**Chapter Twelve: Scraped and Scared**

_Phil_

Nothing has happened since we confessed to our liking of each other, nearly a week ago. We are now in Paris, eating at a Patisserie, drinking mocha coffee and eating delicacies.

"Should we date?" He asks suddenly, putting his cup down. I look up at him, startled.

"If you want... I wouldn't mind dating..." I reply softly. He smiles and finishes his pastry. I finish mine and we pay, then walk down the sidewalk to our next destination.

Suddenly, there are a lot of people walking the opposite direction, and we become separated: Steve near the shops, and; me walking on the edge of the sidewalk. I trip on someone's shoe and fall onto my knees, into the street.

"Phil!" I hear Steve calling, a few feet in front of me. But I can't get up. And cars are zooming right by me, almost hitting me. Steve calls for me again, this time with more worry evident in his voice. I can see the crowds break and there he is, towering above me. I try to laugh it off.

"Hey, Steve." I chuckle nervously. He kneels next to me and inspects my torn jeans and scabbed knees, and then my hands. I hiss when he touches a long gash in my right hand. He stands up and then lifts me onto his back, like a piggyback, searching furiously for someone who speaks English.

**AN: WHAT HAVE I DONE. OKAY. JUST. SOMEONE STOP ME ;A; it gets better. i promise~ update on Friday~**


	13. Merci

**Chapter Thirteen: Merci**

_Steve_

"Does anyone here speak English? Please..." I wander the streets, with Phil on my back.

"Steve, let me ask..." Phil whimpers. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and nod. He gets the attention of the closest woman walking past us. "Pouvez-vous me dire où l'hôpital le plus proche, s'il vous plaît?"

"Oui, il est dans la rue à droite de ici." The woman replies.

"Merci." Phil smiles at the woman, then talks to me. "She said it's just on the street to the right of here." I nod and start running. I can feel the blood on Phil's hand seep through my black shirt as he holds onto me tightly. "Steve..." He whimpers softly, burying his face in my back.

"We're almost here, Phil. Just stay with me."

**AN: I apologize for the fail!French. I should have asked my best friend for help but she's currently out of the country. So. If it's wrong please correct me so I can fix it! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will not be updating on Sunday because I won't be home so I will be updating on _Monday_. so. Please continue reading~ Thank you for your support!**


	14. Stitches & Kisses

**Chapter Fourteen: Stitches and Kisses**

_Phil_

I watch the doctor walk in and look at the stitches that the nurse did. "They look good, Monsieur Coulson. Your hand is going to be fine. Your boyfriend seems really worried though." I crinkle my eyebrows.

"My boyfriend?" I question. He nods and I see the nurse walk in with Steve. "No... He's not..." The nurse and the doctor leave and Steve wanders up to me.

"I should have kept you by my side! This is my fault..." He looks down. "You're supposed to be having the best time of your life and we're at the hospital."

"Steve... I'm fine. I promise. It's not your fault. I tripped on someone's shoe. Please, don't blame yourself…" I close my eyes tightly and try to ignore his stares. He takes my face in his hands and makes me look up at him. I feel his lips push against mine and find myself wrapping my arms around his neck as to pull him closer, to ensure his staying.

**AN: so. There are only two chapters remaining. As I continued writing this fic my initial ideas for it kind of got lost somewhere and yeah. So. Next update will be on Wednesday, probably sometime in the night. Because I'm a busy girl.**


	15. Home

**Chapter Fifteen: Home**

_3__rd__ person_

The next day, Phil wakes up to find Steve packing their suitcases. He sits up abruptly. "What are you doing, Steve?" He asks. Steve looks at the agent and sighs.

"This was a bad idea. You're getting injured and you don't like flying and our flight to our next destination is an eighteen hour flight and…" Steve didn't even notice that the human had walked up to him and was surprised when he felt warm lips hit his open mouth.

"You are a good man, Captain." Phil whispered, "And I am sorry that we must return home…"

"I'm fine with it. I'd rather be there, knowing that you aren't getting injured." The Captain replied.

Phil kissed the Captain again. "You are amazing…" He whispered against the stronger man's lips. He wrapped his arms around the superhero's neck and pulls him in for another kiss.

**AN: One more update left. I haven't written the last chapter yet, so when I finish it I will post it. It could be posted anytime from tomorrow until next Friday. keep supporting and reviewing, thank you.**


	16. FINAL CHAPTER: Love

**Final Chapter: Love**

It had been 4 months since Steve and Phil got together. They were dating, at an extremely slow pace. Steve wanted it to be the old-fashioned way, and Phil complied. Whenever Phil wanted to take their kissing to the next level, such as moving his hands under the captain's shirt, Steve pulled away and murmured that he didn't think they were ready.

Phil was getting frustrated. He wanted his boyfriend to take him hard and rough. He wanted his boyfriend to tell him that he loved the agent. He wanted what he had always dreamed about. On the day before their four-month anniversary, the agent snapped.

"Don't you love me, Steve!? Why do you refuse to take me? I know we're ready!" He cried. Steve stared at his boyfriend. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you say that we aren't ready! It's been four months, Steve."

"Phil…" Steve mumbled. The agent turned on his heels and left the room in tears, bumping into Tony.

"Sorry, agent." The billionaire apologized. He examined the shorter man's face. "What's wrong?" All the genius got in response was a hug and tears soaking his shirt. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He passed a hand through Phil's hair and whispered. "It's Steve, isn't it?" The agent cried out a response that he could only take as yes. "I'll handle it, okay? You've done a lot for us, Phil."

The agent looked up at Tony. The man he had once believed to be an asshole was actually really sweet and gentle. Phil nodded and went to his room. Tony walked into the room where Phil had just left and saw Steve sitting on the couch, eyes closed, and hands behind his head. He growled.

"Your boyfriend just cried in my arms because of you!" Tony yelled. "You're supposed to be the one that soothes his tears! Not me! If you're not going to be a good boyfriend to Phil then end it to save him the heartbreak!" He stormed out of the room, leaving the superhuman to stare into space.

Steve sighed. He didn't want to hurt Phil. He was just worried he would do something wrong when he tried to take his boyfriend. He was worried that he would say "I love you" weird. He was worried about everything. Phil had already admitted to his loving the captain. Would the agent judge him on his worries?

The next day, Phil woke up alone. He didn't like it. He would normally fall asleep on Steve's bed as they talked through the night and would wake up in his boyfriend's arms. He sat up and saw Steve sitting on the desk chair, and jumped.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Steve asked quietly, looking at his hands. Phil sighed and shook his head.

"No…" He sighed. He had heard Tony yelling at his boyfriend yesterday. He wondered what was going through Steve's mind to just sit there and watch him sleep. He smirked lightly. How things had turned around… He started laughing. Steve stared at him.

"What's so funny?" The captain asked, tilting his head and watching the agent. He bit his lip. Was his boyfriend laughing at him?

"You were watching me sleep, right?" The agent laughed. Steve nodded. "A few months ago I was watching you sleep! Or, present while you were unconscious… and now you were watching me sleep!" Steve blinked and then smiled, shaking his head.

"I love you." He murmured. Phil stopped laughing and looked at his boyfriend. Steve was watching him carefully. The agent smiled.

"I love you too."

That night, Steve finally took Phil.

_The End_

**AN: well, there you have it! The final chapter of SCLHR is now posted! and the fiction is now complete! I hope you guys enjoyed this fiction as much as I did! Thank you so much for your support! just realized i'm posting chapter 16 on the 16th~ interesting. anyways. and it's Thorsday!**


End file.
